


The Things We Leave Behind

by Scrabbles



Category: Devil May Cry, Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/pseuds/Scrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для  Фандомной Битвы 2013. Драма, постканон, POV Данте. Майкл проваливает задание, и Орден нанимает одного из лучших охотников, Данте Спарду, для уничтожения Романа Годфри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/gifts).



— Я не убиваю детей, — мельком взглянув на фотографию, я перевернул ее чистой стороной вверх и положил на стол. Если бы все пошло по плану, мальчишка бы скоро отправился на тот свет и без моей помощи. — Разговор окончен?

— Мистер Спарда, боюсь, вы не понимаете, о ком идет речь, — пожилой человек в сутане священника всем своим видом демонстрировал крайнее сожаление, вызванное моим отказом. 

Фотография оперативно переместилась в тонкую черную папку, которую мой собеседник, однако, со стола не убрал. Стол, кстати, был что надо: массивный, тяжелый, покрытый темным лаком. Захотелось по привычке сложить на край ноги, вот только священник вряд ли бы оценил такой жест.

— Я действительно не понимаю, зачем нужно нанимать меня, чтобы устранить этого парня. Чем он так опасен? Вы хотите получить контроль и над его долей компании тоже?

Человек поморщился, а я мысленно поздравил себя с удачной догадкой. Хотя чего тут поздравлять, это было не так уж и сложно. Не каждый день восемнадцатилетний мальчишка становится наследником пятисотмиллионной финансовой империи. Первая полоса во всех газетах. Вместе с сообщением о том, что незадолго до этого его дядя продал свою часть акций новым владельцам.

— Он получил свою долю компании в тот же день, когда убил свою мать, и на этом не остановится. Дело не в его наследстве. Скоро жажда возьмет свое, и погибнет много невинных людей. 

Так я и поверил, что его занимает судьба этих самых жертв. Вот бы рассказать ему, зачем я на самом деле здесь. Просто чтобы насладиться его выражением лица и покончить со всем прямо сейчас.

— Может, вы его недооцениваете? Вдруг у мальчишки хватит мозгов и самоконтроля не сорваться и отобрать вашу долю?

— Мистер Спарда, этот, как вы выразились, мальчишка — самое настоящее чудовище. Выродок, исчадие ада, богомерзкое создание, рожденное во грехе. Наш с вами долг перед человечеством — уничтожить его, пока не поздно. Ваша репутация позволила мне предположить, что вы как никто другой подходите для выполнения этой миссии. Вы именно тот человек, который мне нужен.

Где-то я это все уже слышал. Всегда один и тот же аргумент, перепетый на разный мотив. Знал бы он, кто я на самом деле, — вряд ли стал бы бросаться такими словами. 

— Хорошо, будем считать, что я пошутил. Меня не интересует, почему вы хотите его смерти. Но, если я соглашусь, я должен знать, скольких вы посылали до меня.

— Троих, — не моргнув глазом, ответил мужчина. 

Несмотря на почтенный возраст главы Ордена, я бы с удовольствием выбил из него всю дурь. Этот человек занимается убийством нелюдей давно и успешно. Он ведь даже не фанатик, просто мелкий лживый мерзавец, прикрывающий религиозными бреднями свои корыстные интересы. Таким встряска не помогает, их исправляет лишь могила. 

— Тогда я возьму двойную цену. Думаю, в данных обстоятельствах это справедливо.

— Согласен. Половина суммы будет перечислена на ваш счет немедленно. Не хотелось бы ставить под вопрос вашу компетентность, но… вы ведь сталкивались с такими, как он, раньше?

— Разумеется, — я подарил ему свою самую «профессиональную» улыбку. — И с гораздо более опасными существами. У вас нет никаких причин для беспокойства. В каком виде вы хотите получить доказательства? Сами понимаете, труп лучше сжечь.

— Главное, доставьте нам тело. Об остальном мы позаботимся сами.

— Как скажете. В конце концов, это меня не касается. 

— Отлично, мистер Спарда, — старик поднялся, протянул мне руку. — Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным. 

Я пожал мягкую морщинистую ладонь и, не сдержавшись, все-таки подыграл ему:

— Этот праведный поступок зачтется нам обоим на небесах. 

С этими словами я забрал папку и вышел из кабинета, оставив священника осмысливать нашу встречу. Я вел себя достаточно вызывающе, чтобы зародить в главе Ордена подозрения. Теперь он начнет копать глубже. Пусть ищет — то, что он найдет, ему совсем не понравится. Я один из немногих, кто может справиться с парнем, а вот кого он пошлет за мной? 

Он пошел на риск, наняв меня, потому что я был ему действительно нужен. Вот она, репутация — в какой-то момент начинают думать, что для тебя нет невозможного. В отношении меня это мнение не такое уж и ошибочное, хотя мелкие человеческие разборки и убийства, совершенные потерявшими контроль нелюдями, — вот и все, чем я сейчас занимаюсь. Никто не пытается открыть портал на ту сторону, никто не замышляет устроить ад на Земле. Демоны встречаются все реже, да и то слабые, не чета своим собратьям лет двадцать назад. С миром происходят неотвратимые изменения, и нам остается только приспосабливаться. Человечество набирает силу, меняется, эволюционирует. Настоящим чудовищам не остается места там, где живут более страшные хищники — люди. 

* * *

Я добрался до места на закате. Припарковался на стоянке за супермаркетом и отправился бродить.

Город пах весной, листвой, солнцем и ржавым металлом. Такими бывают городки из детства — сонными, застывшими, пожелтевшими, как старые фотографии, и слегка искаженными, будто смотришь на картинку через изогнутый осколок цветного стекла. Тишину нарушали лишь гудки поездов. Редкие прохожие спешили по своим делам и не обращали на меня внимания. 

Заброшенный завод и черный скелет моста в лучах заходящего солнца выглядели зловеще. Так вот откуда запах ржавчины и гниения — их источал мертвый памятник человеческим силе и упорству. Как только последний истинный их обладатель умер, дело его рук начало разлагаться вместе с ним, но еще много поколений руины будут помнить. А люди забудут, превратят прошлое в горстку страшилок, которые станут рассказывать друг другу пьяные подростки. 

Взошедшая луна осветила новый символ города — Белую Башню. Цепочка ярких огней на фоне черной пустоты взлетала ввысь, будто воплощая собой неумолимость наступления будущего. 

К машине я вернулся ближе к полуночи. Пора нанести визит наследнику этой маленькой империи.

* * *

В особняке царила темнота, и только в окне на втором этаже горел тусклый свет. Сквозь задернутые шторы виднелся нечеткий силуэт, но я не стремился рассмотреть обитателя комнаты. Чутье и опыт подсказывали, что тот, кто мне нужен, избегает замкнутых пространств и предпочитает полумрак.

Куртку и кобуру с пистолетами я оставил в машине. Пусть сразу увидит, что я не вооружен.

Дверь оказалась не заперта, что меня совсем не удивило. Окна были распахнуты настежь, и по особняку гулял сквозняк, шевеля портьеры и тени. Лунный свет заливал гостиную.

Мальчишка сидел за столом с тлеющей сигаретой в одной руке и стаканом виски в другой. Стол был накрыт на четверых: приборы, салфетки, засохшие цветы в вазе. Праздничная сервировка, будто хозяйка ждет гостей на ужин. Или любящая жена и мать решила порадовать семью. И единственная неуместная деталь на белой скатерти, разрушающая совершенную гармонию, — пистолет. 

Мы молчали и смотрели друг на друга. Не знаю, кого видел он, но я совершенно точно видел призрака. Идеально сидящий, сшитый на заказ костюм. Небрежно расстегнутая на верхнюю пуговицу рубашка. Часы на запястье, явно стоившие целое состояние. Аккуратно зачесанные назад волосы. Маска презрения и скучающего высокомерия на лице. Уже не маленький принц, король мятежного, на грани войны, королевства, и корона пока еще слишком тяжела. 

И сияющая тьма в глазах, зеленых глазах, зеленых, не голубых…

— Чего пялишься? 

Голос прозвучал странно, будто мальчишка забыл человеческую речь и учился говорить заново.

— Трое, которые приходили до меня, где они?

— Скорее всего, уже пересекли границу штата. Вниз по реке сильное течение, — парень на секунду закрыл глаза, по его телу пробежала дрожь. — Хотел послать обратно, но не успел спросить адрес. 

— Если мы договоримся, я скажу тебе, кто нанял их и меня.

— Может быть, я узнаю у следующего… — сигарета зашипела в пепельнице, ладонь мальчишки легла на рукоять пистолета. — Мне начинает нравиться. Пусть присылают еще. Я их не боюсь. 

В его обманчиво расслабленной позе скрывалась бездна едва сдерживаемой ярости. Сделай я резкое движение — он бросился бы на меня, как дикий зверь. Самоконтроль почти на нуле.

— Это они тебя боятся, поэтому отправили за тобой меня. Но я не собираюсь тебя убивать. 

— Надеешься, я заплачу больше? — его смех был похож на кашель. Если не знать, что с ним происходит, можно подумать, он пьян или под кайфом. 

— Я пришел сюда не торговаться, — я осторожно сделал шаг вглубь комнаты.

— Все хотят от меня либо денег, либо моей смерти, — он залпом допил виски, поставил стакан на стол. — Тебе нужно что-то другое? Давай, удиви меня.

— Я знаю, что с тобой произошло, и хочу тебе помочь.

— Ни хрена ты не знаешь! — он в один миг оказался на ногах, пистолет в вытянутой руке. — Я мог бы убить всех в этом чертовом городе, и никто бы меня не остановил!

— Верю, — кивнул я. — Они тебя пока недооценивают, но я хорошо представляю, на что ты способен.

— Нет, ты еще глупее остальных, — усмехнулся мальчишка. — У них хотя бы хватило мозгов напасть сразу и не нести чушь. 

Все как всегда, стоит совершить благородный поступок, и тут же получаешь оценку своих умственных способностей.

— И эта тактика привела их на дно реки. Я пришел сюда не за этим. 

Он медленно подошел, остановился в трех шагах от меня. Я чувствовал его лихорадочный жар и напряжение в воздухе, словно от статического электричества. В лицо мне смотрело дуло пистолета.

— Чего ты хочешь? — процедил парень, ставя ударение на каждое слово. 

Мы с ним были одного роста, и его горящие зеленые глаза обжигали, пытаясь проникнуть в разум и поработить сознание. Жаль, со мной этот трюк не сработает. Придется поверить мне на слово.

— Чего ты хочешь? — повторил он с еще большим нажимом. 

— Убери оружие, мы оба знаем, тебе оно не нужно. Я тебе не враг. Есть люди, которые не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы тебя уничтожить. И если они найдут твою сестру раньше… 

Он не выстрелил, просто бросился на меня, забыв про оружие и почти потеряв человеческий облик. Я успел отстраненно отметить — клыки, так вот почему ему было трудно говорить, — и мы рухнули на пол, зацепив стол и обрушив на себя лавину осколков. Мальчишка этого даже не заметил — он сразу же попытался вцепиться мне в горло, и ему это почти удалось. В последний момент я отшвырнул его, но мгновение спустя он налетел на меня с еще большей яростью. В потемневших глазах не осталось ни капли человеческого сознания. 

Он оказался быстрее и сильнее, чем я предполагал. Будь он старше, опытнее и владей собой, в реальном бою у него бы был шанс сбежать. Но выиграть схватку — никогда.

Он совсем не умел драться, что с лихвой восполнялось яростью чудовища, которое управляло его телом. Я ударил его раз, другой — достаточно сильно, чтобы вырубить большинство встречавшихся мне противников, но он упрямо не желал терять сознание. Наоборот, это его только разъярило. Едва мне удалось взять его в захват, он тут же впился зубами мне в запястье, не переставая при этом вырываться изо всех сил. Я заломил ему руку за спину, опрокинул на пол, прижал коленом. Он продолжал рычать и извиваться, будто совсем не чувствуя боли. Чудовище внутри отказывалось признавать себя побежденным. 

Я солгал епископу, с таким существом мне еще не приходилось вступать в противостояние. Даже среди своих сородичей он был особенным. Хорошая кровь, древняя, сильная. Когда включится голова, беспокоиться за него не придется. Он сможет за себя постоять.

— Отпустите его, — тихий голос прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба.

Появление человека оказалось для меня полной неожиданностью. И, тем не менее, он был здесь и целился в меня из пистолета, который мальчишка так и не пустил в ход.

— Спокойно, я не причиню ему вреда, — на самом деле разгромленная гостиная и забрызганный кровью пол оставляли мало простора воображению. — Я пытаюсь ему помочь.

Надо признать, я никогда особо не владел даром убеждения. Как-то необходимости не возникало.

— Отпустите его, — бесцветным голосом повторил мужчина. Что-то с ним было явно не так. Потухшие глаза, полное отсутствие мимики. Не лицо — восковая маска. Живой труп, выполняющий приказ. 

Но один плюс в его появлении был — мальчишка затих, прислушиваясь. Посчитав это хорошим знаком, я поднялся и отошел в сторону. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем парень зашевелился. Затем оттолкнулся от пола, встал на колени и, наконец, в полный рост. Его слегка пошатывало, но взгляд снова стал осмысленным.

— Все хорошо, Норман, — хрипло произнес мальчишка. — Иди, тебе нужно заботиться о ней.

— Да, Роман. Я пойду заботиться о ней, — эхом повторил мужчина и размеренно, как робот, начал подниматься по лестнице. Пистолет так и остался в его безвольно повисшей руке.

Роман вытер струйку крови под правой ноздрей, облизал губы.

— Черт, опять… 

Ему только что досталось так, что хватило бы пятерых отправить на ту сторону, а он переживает из-за такого пустяка. Очень знакомо и так по-человечески. В конце концов, когда чудовище внутри отступает, мы остаемся всего лишь людьми, каждый со своими привычками, страхами и слабостями.

— Оливия бы меня убила за такой разгром, — взгляд Романа прошелся по гостиной, остановился на бурых пятнах на полу, с заметным трудом сфокусировался на мне. — Так что ты от меня хочешь? И что… кто ты вообще такой? Ты не… И чего я еще не знаю? 

Как же я ненавидел эти объяснения. Как-нибудь потом расскажу ему свою родословную, если до этого дойдет. И так для него сегодня новых впечатлений больше, чем достаточно.

— Сейчас неважно, кто и что я. Есть люди, которые объявили охоту на сверхъестественных существ. Именно они выкупили часть компании, принадлежавшую Норману. Твоя вина в том, что ты унаследовал вторую половину. Убив тебя, они избавятся от опасного монстра и получат компанию в собственность полностью. Ты далеко не первый, уничтожение нелюдей у них поставлено на поток.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — подозрительно спросил Роман, но враждебности в его голосе поубавилось. 

— Прошлой осенью здесь погибли пять девушек. Убийства совершил не человек, так что я взял ваш городок на заметку, но вы тут сами разобрались. Месяц назад статьи про смерть твоей матери и передел власти в компании появились во всех газетах, а вчера мне предложили крупную сумму за твою ликвидацию. Я ими как раз собирался заняться, а тут такое совпадение. Как видишь, все просто. В моей машине папка с материалами о тебе, которую мне дал заказчик. Можешь посмотреть.

— Даже если это правда, зачем тебе все это нужно? 

Все тот же недоверчивый взгляд исподлобья, но уже с проблесками зарождающегося понимания.

— Зачем-то нужно, если я тебя не убил, хотя мог. С этим спорить не будешь? 

Он не привык проигрывать, и ему было тяжело признать, что кто-то оказался сильнее. Внутренняя борьба читалась на его лице, как в открытой книге. Наконец он неохотно кивнул.

— Я не пытаюсь что-то доказать или унизить тебя. Мне просто нужно знать, что я могу тебе доверять.

Наверху едва слышно заплакал ребенок, и Роман тут же напрягся, подобрался, готовый снова выпустить монстра наружу. Вот только этого нам сейчас не хватало. В чувство я его привел, а силы ему еще сегодня пригодятся. Впереди нас ждала увлекательная культурная программа.

— Я подожду тебя в машине, — я шагнул к выходу. — Скажи Норману, пусть приберется здесь. Мало ли кто может сюда зайти. И вообще, в таком особняке должна быть прислуга. Где они все?

— Пришлось уволить, — пожал плечами Роман.

Закрыв за собой дверь, я не смог сдержать улыбку. Мальчишка далеко не безнадежен. Он убил трех человек, защищая свою семью, но отослал из особняка обслуживающий персонал на случай, если потеряет контроль. Епископ был бы разочарован. Кровожадный монстр не оправдал его ожиданий. 

Я тоже когда-то был таким: растерянным, напуганным и очень одиноким. Брошенным на произвол судьбы и совершенно не представляющим, что мне с собой делать. Обида, разочарование и боль, помноженные на ощущение безграничной силы, — очень взрывоопасный коктейль. Мы с братом хлебнули его сполна. Разница лишь в том, что я все еще жив.

* * *

Он вынырнул из темноты подъездной аллеи двадцать минут спустя, высокий черный силуэт, неожиданно возникший в свете фар. Остановился, пристально вгляделся в меня, будто пытаясь понять, в силе ли мое предложение. В ответ я кивком указал на сидение рядом с собой.

Роман сел в машину, захлопнул дверцу, засунул руки в карманы. Тут же вытащил правую, пригладил пятерней мокрые волосы. Он успел смыть с себя кровь и переодеться. Клыков не было видно, и выглядел он почти нормально, если не считать слегка светящихся в темноте глаз. 

— Будешь? — я протянул ему пачку сигарет.

— Спасибо, — Роман с наслаждением затянулся. — Моя мать много лет промывала Норману мозги. Теперь он половину времени не помнит, что произошло. Когда вспоминает, плачет. Даже пару раз пытался меня убить. И сигареты покупает паршивые… 

Так вот почему Норман вел себя так странно. Я представил себе Нормана Годфри, бывшего совладельца компании и уважаемого врача-психиатра, бредущим с тележкой по круглосуточному супермаркету. Вот он останавливается напротив ряда с детским питанием, сверяется со списком, начинает складывать коробки и бутылочки. Потом замирает, будто механические часы, у которых кончился завод, и стоит неподвижно несколько минут, глядя в одну точку. Приступ заканчивается так же внезапно, как и начался, и Норман идет дальше, с усилием толкая перед собой полупустую тележку. Кажется, месяц назад в этой семье случилось на одну смерть больше, но если Роман побывал на той стороне и вернулся еще более живым, то Норман, даже не переступая между жизнью и смертью грани, просто угас, превратился в физическую оболочку с редкими проблесками сознания. То, что Роман держал его под постоянным принуждением, только усугубляло ситуацию.

— Сильно не увлекайся гипнозом, он уже почти на пределе.

— Вижу, — поморщился Роман, — а что мне с ним делать? Он… Норман мне пока нужен. 

Я не стал уточнять, зачем именно, и так было понятно, тем более что заговаривать с только более-менее пришедшим в себя Романом о ребенке было опасно.

— В этом городе есть кто-нибудь, кому ты можешь доверять? 

— Были, — Роман выбросил окурок в окно. — Они все мертвы. 

— Тебе нужно разговаривать с живыми людьми, а не только с призраками, иначе сойдешь с ума.

Мальчишка мрачно усмехнулся. 

— Моя мать мертва, двоюродная сестра мертва, человек, которого я считал отцом, тоже мертв, настоящий отец через раз узнает себя в зеркале, сестра исчезла и, возможно, ее тоже нет в живых. Просто не могу выбрать, кому излить душу. Может, другу? Точно, забыл, он же сбежал, бросил меня здесь одного разгребать это дерьмо. Если только его родственницу проведать, но она меня теперь вряд ли даже на порог пустит. Как-то живые люди не горят желанием общаться со мной.

— А мертвые? 

— Сестра приходит ко мне… но я не верю, что она мертва. И еще иногда снится Оливия.

— Это ведь ты ее убил? — уточнил я только ради того, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Романа.

— Она заслужила, — парень сделал паузу и продолжил, поняв, что обвинений в его адрес не последует. — Она все это делала ради меня. Убивала, лгала мне всю жизнь, заставила меня изнасиловать собственную кузину. Скрывала правду о том, кто я на самом деле. 

Мать создавала из сына монстра и преуспела в этом. Люди поступают точно так же, здесь дело не в нечеловеческой природе. Просто мир, в котором он вырос и частью которого стал, существовал по таким законам. Неужели Оливия считала, что сын оценит ее жертву и преисполнится благодарности?

— Она не оставила мне выбора, — Роман закатал рукава крутки, повернул предплечья тыльной стороной вверх. От запястий до локтей, перекрывая голубые дорожки вен, змеились тонкие белые шрамы. — Я нашел выход, но, как оказалось, она этого и добивалась. 

— Ты убил себя, а когда вернулся, отомстил ей. 

Это была констатация факта. Настолько очевидно и предсказуемо, как Оливия могла не предвидеть, что Роман способен на подобное? Или такое развитие событий ее тоже устраивало?

— И я ни о чем не жалею, — с вызовом произнес парень. — Мне нравится быть тем, кто я есть. Если бы я только узнал раньше… Все было бы по-другому. Они все знали, и никто, никто мне не сказал!

— И что бы ты сделал? Убил себя, чтобы стать сильнее? 

— Не знаю… — Роман как-то разом поник, будто последний всплеск эмоций вытянул из него оставшиеся силы. — Я не знаю, что я бы сделал… Не потерял бы Шелли.

— Я всегда знал, но мне это не помогло. 

— Всегда знал, что ты не человек? 

— Мама рано рассказала нам с братом, кто мы, чтобы мы научились контролировать себя и сосуществовать с людьми. Не причиняя им вред и не позволяя причинить вред себе. 

— Тебе повезло больше, — сделал вывод Роман.

Очень поспешный и безосновательный вывод.

— Не совсем. Отец погиб. Маму убили враги отца. Брата я уничтожил сам. Он сорвался, попал под чужое влияние и перестал быть собой. Так что не думай о том, что могло бы произойти. Попытайся извлечь максимум из настоящего. Все карты у тебя на руках, ты больше не играешь вслепую. 

Эти слова произвели эффект, которого я добивался. Роман, собиравшийся что-то возразить, осекся на полуслове и в итоге промолчал. Так всегда — личное оказывается самым весомым аргументом.

— Оливия не успела тебе ничего рассказать. Посмотри досье на себя, там почти все правда. 

Я взял с заднего сидения папку и протянул мальчишке.

— На историю моей жизни не тянет, — Роман взвесил папку на ладони, перелистнул обложку и скривился:

— И фотография тут хреновая. Всегда ненавидел съемки для школьного альбома. 

Он смотрел с черно-белого снимка вызывающе и враждебно, вполне оправдывая характеристику в нижней части страницы. Суеверно-религиозного бреда в описании не было, зато там содержались, кроме краткой биографии, вполне конкретные инструкции, как гарантированно отправить Романа на тот свет. Правда, не совсем правильные в деталях. Видимо, Ордену не так часто приходилось иметь дело с такими, как Роман. Все-таки парень не обычный немертвый, и справиться с ним сложнее.

Пока Роман читал, я попытался донести до него самое главное, чему меня научил многолетний опыт.

— Знание своих возможностей и своих слабостей важно, но одного этого недостаточно. Нужно быть умнее своих врагов, всегда на шаг впереди. Рядом с тобой будут те, кто более уязвим и кого ты можешь не успеть защитить. Не теряй голову, не переоценивай свой контроль над ситуацией. 

Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь буду произносить это вслух, но вот пришлось. 

Роман застывшим взглядом смотрел на строчки, по его лицу пробегали тени, губы слегка подрагивали, пальцы рефлекторно мяли край бумажного листа.  
И я рад бы был оставить мальчишку со своими мыслями еще на некоторое время, но пора было связываться с епископом. Порадовать старика напоследок сообщением о выполненном задании.

— Прочитал? 

Роман встрепенулся, судорожно сглотнул и захлопнул папку.

— Они такое пишут про каждого, кого собираются убить? 

— Представляешь личное дело сестры? 

В глазах Романа загорелась та самая мрачная решимость, которая позволяет мгновенно, без сомнений и колебаний, перейти к действию. Теперь можно было звонить священнику.

* * *

— Он не доверяет мне, поэтому нас будут встречать агенты Ордена. Люди, но обученные и более-менее представляющие, с чем придется иметь дело. Епископ — твоя главная цель, сильно не отвлекайся на тех, кто попытается тебя задержать. С ними я справлюсь. Стрелять умеешь?

— Стрелял несколько раз из пистолета отца. Черт, он остался у Нормана…

— Скоро привыкнешь не забывать такие вещи. Оружие никогда не помешает. Держи.

Роман взял пистолет, проверил предохранитель и спрятал оружие под куртку. Хорошо хоть это объяснять не придется.

— Нет, я не настолько крут. У меня два, — развеял я недоумение мальчишки. — Вернешь без единой царапины. 

На подъезде к особняку я остановил машину.

— Спрячься на заднем сидении. Устроим им маленький сюрприз.

— Когда мне… — Роман покосился назад, видимо, оценивая, поместятся ли там его почти два метра роста. — Ты мне подашь знак?

— Я скажу. Давай быстрее, пока не передумал. Я же сначала хотел засунуть тебя в багажник и заставить изображать труп, но потом подумал, зачем нам лишний драматизм? Помрет твой епископ от сердечного приступа — будет обидно, никакой мести не получится. 

Роман неуверенно улыбнулся, будто не веря, что я на самом деле пошутил.

— Да, это была шутка, тебе не показалось. На заднее сидение, живо! 

И мальчишка без слов и в рекордно короткие сроки выполнил приказ. 

В особняке нас ждали, как дорогих гостей. Едва за джипом закрылись тяжелые железные ворота, в тускло освещенном дворе вспыхнули три ярких прожектора. Нас встречала мини-армия в полной боевой готовности. Кроме троих сопровождающих епископа я насчитал еще шестерых по периметру двора и снайпера на крыше. Епископ собрали ради такого случая всех оперативников Ордена? Очень предусмотрительно с его стороны облегчить нам задачу.

— Эй, скажи своим ребятам попридержать коней! Я пришел с миром! 

Я выбрался из машины с поднятыми руками. Вообще-то этот трюк у меня никогда не срабатывает. Наверное, на лице написано, что грош цена всем моим мирным намерениям, да и одежда в пятнах засохшей крови доверия не внушала. В общем, какой-то я весь из себя неблагонадежный тип. 

Вот и сейчас пришлось прищуриться — слепили лазеры прицелов. Как будто прожекторов недостаточно. Иллюминация как на 4 июля, только фейерверков не хватает.

— Не делайте резких движений, мистер Спарда, — предупредил епископ.

— Да я уже понял. С чего такая враждебность? Я вам подарочек привез, между прочим. 

— Вы выполнили задание?

— А что, по мне не видно? — Я постарался вложить в голос побольше сарказма. С этим у меня никогда проблем не было. Стоит только начать, и остановиться невозможно.

— Мертв ваш упырёныш, вон в багажнике посмотрите. Только там зрелище не для слабонервных, пришлось отрезать голову. Все четко по инструкции. Заметьте, оказал ожесточенное сопротивление. Премия будет?

Епископ указал одному из солдат на багажник. Тот подошел к машине, дернул за крышку — никакого результата. Вторая попытка — с тем же успехом. Если бы багажник открылся, орденец бы точно не остался разочарованным. Трупа там, конечно, не было, но вот четырехфутовый клинок без ножен его бы явно удивил. Вот только я не имею обыкновение оставлять оружие на виду у всяких идиотов.

— Мистер Спарда, что все это означает? Вы выполнили задание или нет?

Нет, он не начал терять терпение, он просто выбирал удобный момент, чтобы спустить свою свору на меня. Не дадим ему такой возможности, проявим инициативу!

— За кого вы меня принимаете? Тут он, не переживайте, — я дружелюбно оскалился. — Ночка тяжелая выдалась, выскочило из головы, сейчас открою. Как только ключ найду. 

Не дожидаясь реакции епископа, я шагнул к машине, взял пистолет и расстрелял прожекторы. Тут же пришлось нырнуть обратно на сидение — открыл огонь снайпер. Посыпались осколки стекла. Бедный мой джип, как будто ему в прошлый раз мало досталось.

— Епископ, помнишь? — я повернулся к Роману. — Не отвлекайся. Как дам команду — он твой.

Мальчишка кивнул в ответ. Выглядел он жутко: лицо белое, глаза огромные, губа закушена до крови. Произведет незабываемое впечатление на епископа, если его самого не парализует от страха.

Так, какой у нас следующий пункт программы? Точно, снайпер. Прибор ночного видения, значит? Я выпрыгнул из машины, откатился в сторону. Один патрон — один труп на крыше. Все, теперь хорошо видим здесь только мы с Романом. Посмотрим, как им понравится такой расклад. 

С начала стрельбы прошло едва ли десять секунд.

— Роман! 

Он меня услышал и метнулся к крыльцу, на ходу нажимая на курок. Один из охранников епископа упал, второй толкнул хозяина на землю и выхватил оружие. Стрелял он явно лучше мальчишки, но это его не спасло, когда Роман добрался до него, швырнул на стену и впился зубами в горло. 

Происходящее на крыльце отвлекло меня, но не настолько, чтобы забыть об оставшихся в живых врагах. Темнота мешала им разглядеть меня, а я их видел прекрасно. Солдат, пытавшийся открыть багажник, прицелился мальчишке в спину, но я этого ожидал: боец получил пулю, как только высунулся из укрытия. Пора было избавляться от остальных, пока они не бросились спасать хозяина. Не будем портить Роману праздник, пусть занимается священником. 

Я запрыгнул на крышу джипа, откуда отлично просматривался весь двор. Ну, кто начнет? Я тут изображаю из себя мишень, между прочим! Награда за первое место — быстрая, безболезненная смерть, и у меня есть еще несколько утешительных призов. 

— Эй, выходим, или я иду искать! Считаю до десяти! 

Они напали слаженно и четко, как действуют только люди. Охотясь в основном на нелюдей-одиночек, я успел подзабыть, что так бывает, но в этой схватке монстром был я. Сюрприз! 

Четверых я расстрелял как в тире, не сдвигаясь с места. Еще один, на пару секунд пропавший из поля зрения, обнаружился у крыльца, где его и встретил дорвавшийся до крови Роман. Мальчишка уже расправился с охранниками епископа и с рвением принялся за нового врага. Лучше бы орденец заработал пулю в голову от меня. Развороченная грудная клетка и раскромсанное в клочья горло — куда более мучительный способ умереть. Вот и зачем, спрашивается, я дал Роману оружие?

Так, неужели все? Ненадолго их хватило. Я огляделся и скорее почувствовал постороннее присутствие, чем увидел невысокую тонкую фигурку в тени ограды. Последний оставшийся в живых член Ордена. Девчонка что ли? Точно, да еще совсем мелкая, Роман и то старше. Хотя чему тут удивляться: я натаскиваю мальчишку на людей, а люди своих детей — на таких, как Роман. Будучи наполовину человеком, я вроде как должен сохранять нейтралитет, но на практике остаться в стороне не получилось. Я не боюсь замарать руки и взять грех на душу, но брать на себя ответственность за детей я не подписывался. Это выше моей компетенции.

Девчонка сжалась, как дикий звереныш, прильнула к прутьям ограды, будто пытаясь просочиться сквозь них. Взгляд метнулся с запертых ворот на крыльцо, оттуда к джипу и остановился на мне. 

— Роман! У нас тут маленькая проблема. Нужна твоя помощь, — я подождал секунд пять, не оборачиваясь и не шевелясь, чтобы не спугнуть ребенка. — Роман? 

Он неслышно возник возле меня, окинул девчонку жадным, гипнотизирующим взглядом. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты заставил ее забыть события сегодняшнего дня и все, что связано с Орденом. Сможешь это сделать?

Мальчишка даже не счел нужным ответить. 

— Смотри на меня, — последовал приказ. 

На этот раз даже я ощутил возросшую силу в его голосе.

Девчонка мгновенно попала под его влияние — замерла на месте, глядя на Романа остекленевшими глазами. Роман подошел вплотную, обхватил ладонью ее затылок, запрокинул ей голову. Секунду было непонятно, что он собирается сделать: укусить, сломать шею, поцеловать? Но он произнес нужные слова и отпустил ее, лишь чуть дольше, чем нужно, продлив физический контакт. 

Мне пришлось взять ее за руку, вывести со двора и направить по дороге прочь от особняка. Епископ оказался никудышным наставником. Забил ребенку голову всякой чушью и обрек на смерть. 

Сегодня избежавших такой участи было двое, и со вторым я еще не закончил.

Труп лежал на крыльце лицом вниз, вокруг головы и вниз по ступенькам растеклась черная лужа. Все-таки Роман убил одного, прежде чем второй охранник начал стрелять в ответ. Сейчас стрелок сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене и свесив голову. Затылок проломлен, горло разодрано в клочья. Скрючившиеся пальцы так и не выпустили бесполезное оружие.

Епископ был еще жив, хрипел, смотрел в никуда мутными глазами. Из раны под подбородком сочилась кровь. Роман пристроился неподалеку и задумчиво теребил в руках серебряный крест с цепочкой. Видел бы он себя со стороны: нижняя половина лица перепачканы кровью, футболка и куртка спереди пропитались ей, хоть отжимай, даже в волосах — темные капли.

— Сувенир? Он не верил, что крест защитит его от нечисти, — я сел на ступеньку рядом с Романом. — Носил, чтобы произвести впечатление на своих людей. 

— Он же серебряный… — мальчишка сжал крест в кулаке. — В файле написано… 

— Почти все правильно. Вот это твое почти. Таким, как ты, серебро вреда не причиняет, — я взял у трупа пистолет, вытащил обойму, высыпал на ладонь серебряные пули. — Видишь? Приложить столько усилий, чтобы тебя тут убили? В мои планы это не входило.

— Тогда пусть будет сувенир, — Роман опустил крест в карман. — Подарю другу.

— Почему ты не добил священника? Решил растянуть удовольствие?

— Хотел его выпить, но кровь у него горькая… Противно стало. Сам помрет. Да и вообще… как-то не хочется. Даже того, первого… — Он покосился на солдата на ступеньках. — Просто хотелось убить.

— Епископ — старый, больной человек. Вкус не зависит от особенностей характера и рода занятий, — с видом эксперта произнес я. — А жажда… жажда у тебя в голове. Жаль, Норман твой не в себе, а то бы ты сходил к нему на консультацию по контролю зависимостей. Или сам справишься?

— Всегда можно найти другого психоаналитика. 

Клыкастая ухмылка на залитом кровью лице выглядела безнадежно мальчишеской.

— Только память не забудь потом стереть. 

Ну что же, по крайней мере, мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки.

* * *

После того, как священник испустил последний вздох, Роман изъявил желание порыться в бумагах в кабинете бывшего главы Ордена, и теперь, высыпав на стол содержимое книжного шкафа, перебирал папки. Я сидел в кресле епископа, закинув ноги на другой край стола, и наблюдал за процессом.

— Питер, — наконец Роман вытащил листок из очередного личного дела и повернул фотографией ко мне. — Из-за него они отправили охотника в Хемлок Гроув. Больше они никого не пошлют за ним. 

Питер оказался длинноволосым небритым парнем с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Листок Роман свернул вдвое и засунул в карман куртки. Хотя за все время он упомянул Питера всего дважды, особое отношение Романа к нему было очевидным. Такие привязанности помогают сохранить человечность и не потерять смысл существования. Если они взаимны, конечно.

Похоже, наши дела здесь подошли к концу. Самое важное я оставил на потом, но дальше откладывать было некуда. Хотелось только надеяться, что Роман воспримет мои слова правильно.

— Будем считать все произошедшее самозащитой. Если они полагают, что мы не можем убивать их просто так, мы вправе ожидать от них того же. Сотни таких как ты и твой друг погибли от их рук и тысячи были обречены умереть в будущем. Ты дал им всем шанс. Но если кто-нибудь из них начнет уничтожать людей без причины… Таких я убиваю. Всегда найдется кто-нибудь сильнее, кто придет за тобой, если ты лишаешь жизни от скуки, ради удовольствия или просто от безнаказанности. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Понимаю, — Роман медленно кивнул. — Ты придешь и за мной тоже.

— Несмотря на все, что сделал для тебя сегодня. Но только в том случае, если ты меня вынудишь.

— Справедливо, — мальчишка в очередной раз попытался вытереть лицо рукавом куртки, но только сильнее размазал кровь. — Мы их тут всех так и оставим?

— С тобой эти убийства не свяжут, со мной — тем более. Пусть местная полиция поломает голову.

— Не особо и хотелось тут убираться, — Роман посмотрел в окно. — До города подбросишь?

— Сначала умойся. Светает. Вдруг кто попадется по дороге?

Пока Роман приводил себя в менее устрашающий и более подобающий человеку вид, я пролистал несколько личных дел из коллекции епископа. Мне самому требовалось еще раз убедить себя в том, что мы поступили правильно, все-таки не каждый день я убиваю десяток людей, пусть и зарабатывающих себе на жизнь уничтожением других разумных существ. 

Большинство фотографий принадлежали молодым парням и девушкам, многие — совсем еще подростки возраста Романа и младше. Теперь у них тоже был выбор.

На обратном пути Роман молчал и смотрел в окно. И только когда я остановил машину у особняка Годфри, как бы невзначай, глядя на меня и одновременно куда-то мимо, произнес одно слово:

— Спасибо.

— Обращайся, — я похлопал его по плечу, от чего мальчишка вздрогнул и взялся за ручку двери. — Я серьезно. Если нужно будет, звони.

Роман выбрался из машины, захлопнул дверь, остановился, словно собираясь сказать что-то, но так и не решился. Я пронаблюдал, как он идет к дому, и с каждым шагом его походка становится более уверенной, взгляд отрывается от земли, плечи расправляются. На крыльцо поднялся совсем другой Роман Годфри — наследник стальной империи отца и древней крови матери, вступивший в права владения. И в этот момент я понял, что все события этой ночи произошли не зря. Роман справится.

Пройдет много лет, и все, что останется от нынешнего подростка — шрамы. Видимые, такие характерные, вечное напоминание о неудачно попытке бегства, — на руках. И гораздо более глубокие, незримые, не заживающие даже по прошествии многих лет — в памяти. Своего рода компенсация за неспособность забывать и невозможность в полной мере ощущать физическую боль. 

У меня на ладони тоже был такой шрам. Белая полоска, перечеркивающая линию судьбы. Когда-то я просыпался от кошмаров и вглядывался в переплетение линий на ладони, пока не начинали слезиться глаза. Шрам служил якорем, свидетельством реальности случившегося со мной. В снах я убивал брата столько раз, что порой начинал сомневаться, как это случилось на самом деле.

Зачастую попытка вместить себя изменившегося в старый мир ведет к катастрофе, но у некоторых ценой неимоверных усилий это получается. Мне ни разу не удавалось. Прошлое оставалось в руинах.

Может быть, через пятнадцать минут поступит звонок от заказчика, и я поеду выполнять очередное задание куда-нибудь на западное побережье. Если нет, и мне придется возвращаться в офис и ждать звонка там. Вот уже двадцать лет вся моя жизнь состоит из таких дней. Что мне еще остается?

Сигареты так и лежали в машине, но у меня не было сил даже закурить. Я думал, сегодня будет по-другому, но опустошение, приходящее после битвы, накатило с еще большей, чем обычно, силой, и я просто сидел и отстранено наблюдал, как рассеивается желтый свет фар в серых утренних сумерках. Безоблачное звездное небо обещало прекрасный день.

Когда первые лучи солнца высветили черный силуэт Белой Башни на востоке, зазвонил телефон.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фэндому ДМС всегда был очень близок Альберт Вескер, вернее, по одной из версий, близок он был главному герою ДМС - Данте ;) Автор не удержался и дописал маааленький такой кусочек. Ничего серьезного и канонического, так, фантазия на тему :) Встречайте, Альберт Вескер из Resident Evil! Тот самый, который в фэндоме ДМС за каждой шторой, так что сохраняйте бдительность ;)

Питтсбургское отделение корпорации «Трайселл Фармасьютикалс» никогда особо не выделялось передовыми разработками. Так себе, серединка наполовинку. Большая семиуровневая лаборатория выполняла в основном штатные задачи и, если бы не многообещающие исследования одного из молодых ученых, Вескер вряд ли бы посетил этот филиал в ближайшее время. Но новая модификация вируса показалась ему интересной, и он решил ознакомиться с результатами экспериментов лично. Прибыв на место, он занял пустующий по причине ночного времени кабинет начальника лаборатории, где углубился в изучение журналов и просмотр видеозаписей с тестовыми объектами. Общая картина уже начала вырисовываться, когда главу корпорации бесцеремонно оторвали от его занятия.

\- Йохан, я же сказал, я не знаю! Да ищу я, ищу! Нет, не вирус, выход…

Раздраженный голос доносился откуда-то из-за стены. Вескер поставил видеоотчет на паузу и тихо вышел из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь. Освещенный ярким белым светом коридор был пуст.

\- Что? Не слышу! Чертова сеть! – выругались где-то совсем близко. 

Определив направление, Вескер пересек коридор, завернул за угол и успел заметить, как высокая темная фигура поспешно скрылась за поворотом. Вескер встал посередине прохода, сложил руки на груди и приготовился к недолгому ожиданию. Через две минуты незваный гость быстрым шагом вышел с другой стороны коридора и остановился, как вкопанный, чуть не налетев на возникшую на пути преграду.

\- Ты еще кто? – незнакомец сунул телефон в карман плаща и с вызовом уставился на Вескера.

\- Кто я? – откровенная дерзость чужака настолько поразила главу корпорации «Трайселл», что он едва сдержал смех. – Ты вламываешься в мою лабораторию и имеешь наглость спрашивать, кто я?

\- Твою лабораторию? Вот ты-то мне и нужен, - быстро сориентировался гость.

Вескер оценивающе посмотрел на вторгшегося на его территорию человека. На борца с мировым злом вроде Криса Редфилда этот экземпляр точно не походил. Лет двадцати с небольшим, одет во все черное – от короткого плаща до строгого делового костюма и такого же цвета шелковой рубашки. Узел галстука расслаблен, серебряная булавка съехала набок. На лице выражение досады и упрямой решимости. Нет, точно не агент, на них у Вескера за годы тесной «дружбы» выработалось чутье. Скорее парень напоминал сынка одного из бывших деловых партнеров, чьи отпрыски на радость отцам любили строить из себя наследников семейного бизнеса и рьяно брались за дело, как только получали такую возможность.

\- Поздравляю, ты меня нашел, - Вескер приглашающе развел руками. – Если ты хотел со мной связаться, мог бы придумать способ попроще.

\- Вообще-то я искал выход, но уже неважно, - парень пригладил растрепавшиеся темные волосы, смерил ученого враждебным взглядом. – Сегодня я был на встрече с директором лаборатории. Этот клоун со мной даже разговаривать не стал. Если не он принимает решения, то кто? Ты?

\- Он не стал разговаривать, потому что я запретил ему вести переговоры о продаже наших разработок, - глава «Трайселл» наконец понял, кто перед ним. – Институт Годфри решил заняться вирусами? 

\- Мне нужен конкретный вирус, - мальчишка заколебался на секунду, - для одного человека. Не для массового производства. Я готов сделать очень щедрое предложение. 

\- Йохан все еще возится с фосфором и бактериями? И как успехи?

\- Ты его знаешь? – брови гостя удивленно поползли вверх. 

\- Мы были коллегами, пока он не перешел в твой исследовательский центр. Сам видишь, из нас двоих я сделал правильный выбор, иначе бы тебя здесь не было. Это он отправил тебя сюда? 

\- Мне нужна всего одна доза, - кивнул парень. - Деньги не имеют значения. 

\- Ты прав, мальчик, деньги не имеют значения, - Вескер медленно пошел навстречу гостю. - У тебя нет ничего, что мне нужно. Все, что делается в этой корпорации, делается по моему приказу и с моего ведения. Отказ моего подчиненного – это мой отказ. Но ты не понял с первого раза и решил, что сможешь выкрасть то, что тебе не удалось купить. Запомни, Роман, твой маленький институт существует, пока им не заинтересовалась моя корпорация. Перейди мне дорогу – и я сотру его в порошок.

\- Твоя корпорация?! – пораженно переспросил мальчишка. – Зачем тогда весь этот цирк? Зачем назначать встречу?

\- У моих сотрудников приказ собирать информацию о потенциальных конкурентах. Тебя он не счел опасным. Можешь возвращаться домой к Йохану и его бактериям.

\- Прямо так и сказал? – манера поведения Романа неуловимо изменилась. – Что я не опасен?

Вескер мгновенно почувствовал перемену и с интересом всмотрелся в мальчишку, пытаясь понять, что же он упустил. Парень как-то разом собрался, расправил плечи и даже выглядеть стал старше.

\- Именно так и выразился, - с усмешкой подтвердил ученый. – Хочешь убедить меня, что он ошибся?

\- Мне нужна всего одна доза, - упрямо повторил парень.

\- Ничем не могу помочь.

\- Нет, ты мне поможешь, - Роман протянул руку и снял с ученого темные очки. 

Вескер ему позволил.

\- Вот чё-о-орт, - приказ в зеленых глазах сменился удивлением.

Вескер толкнул парня вполсилы – в конце концов, у него не было цели его убить. Поставить на место и отравить домой ни с чем – да, но смерть мальчишки ему никакой пользы не несла.

Роман врезался в стену спиной, но, вопреки ожиданиям ученого, не упал – устоял на ногах. Выпрямился, оскалился. Стер тыльной стороной ладони темную струйку, вытекшую из уголка рта.

\- Да вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Годфри, - расплылся в ухмылке Вескер. 

Ему хватило одного запаха крови, чтобы со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что мальчишка – нечто большее, чем просто человек, и это мгновенно переместило парня наверх в списке приоритетов.

\- Кто бы говорил, – Роман разжал кулак, и очки обломками пластика осыпались на пол. – Что дальше?

\- Дальше мы заключим сделку. Вирус в обмен на пробирку твоей крови.

\- Вот так просто? А потом ты меня проводишь до выхода и пожелаешь счастливого пути?

\- Сарказм здесь неуместен, - осадил мальчишку Вескер. - Когда решишь проблему со своим человеком, вернешься сюда, и мы обсудим долговременное сотрудничество.

\- Отлично, новых бизнес партнеров мне и не хватало, - фыркнул Роман. - Только избавился от старых. 

\- Где ты был все время после встречи? 

\- Бродил тут, - неопределенно пожал плечами парень. – Ну вы и лабиринт построили, сам черт ногу сломит.

Вообще-то Вескер надеялся, что некий Крис Редфилд однажды сломает себе не ногу, а шею, пытаясь сбежать из здания после запуска фиктивной системы самоуничтожения, благо многоэтажный комплекс с обилием крутых лестниц располагал к такому развитию событий. Но это могло случиться с сомнительной вероятностью и в весьма отдаленной перспективе, а в данный момент ученого волновал другой вопрос: как Роман умудрился оставаться незамеченным такое долгое время? Завтра утром службу безопасности комплекса будет ждать сюрприз лично от владельца корпорации – с этой мыслью Вескер извлек из кармана магнитную карту и вызвал лифт, идущий на лабораторный уровень.

В ожидании лифта Роман достал пачку сигарет и начал ощупывать пиджак в поисках зажигалки.

\- Сигнализация сработает, - буднично заметил ученый. – Как у тебя со слухом?

Роман поморщился и убрал сигареты от греха подальше во внутренний карман.

Тишину в тускло освещенной лаборатории нарушал только мерный шум работающего компьютера. Пока Вескер подбирал шприц подходящего объема, Роман снял плащ с пиджаком, закатал рукав рубашки и уселся на стол. Несколько раз сжал кулак, разгоняя кровь, привычно провел пальцами по длинному рубцу. 

Вескер отметил про себя характерный шрам, но от комментариев воздержался. 

Когда игла вошла в вену, мальчишка даже не вздрогнул. Густая темная жидкость текла неспешно, будто организм сопротивлялся неестественному процессу. Роман сначала следил, как кровь медленно наполняет шприц, но вскоре потерял к этому интерес и начал беззастенчиво разглядывать глаза ученого.

\- Говорил он мне, что я еще всякого насмотрюсь, а я не поверил, - подвел он итог осмотру.

\- Кто говорил? – не открывая взгляда от емкости с кровью, спросил Вескер.

\- Да был тут один… Тоже с красными глазами. Данте зовут. Вы случаем не родственники?

\- Что ты о нем знаешь? – рука ученого дрогнула, но голос остался ровным.

\- Видел первый и последний раз год назад, - пожал плечами Роман. - Помог мне разобраться с… партнерами по бизнесу. Потом оставил визитку и уехал. Больше я с ним не встречался.

\- Визитку, значит, оставил? - первому встречному Данте телефон дает, а от него уже третий год скрывается? И бойня севернее по семьдесят девятому шоссе – тоже дело рук полудемона? Вполне в его стиле.

\- Сказал обращаться, если возникнут проблемы. 

\- То есть ты можешь связаться с ним в любое время?

\- А говорил, у меня нет ничего, что тебе нужно, - усмехнулся Роман. – Кровь моя нужна, визитка Данте нужна. Могу номер продиктовать. Только меня в свои разборки не втягивайте.

\- Даже если ты об этом попросишь, - заверил его Вескер.

Ученый вытащил иглу из вены, положил шприц в герметичный контейнер и убрал бокс в морозильную камеру. Оттуда же достал маленькую пробирку с ярко-голубой жидкостью – обещанный вирус.

\- Надеюсь, Йохан знает, что делает.

\- Иногда я сам в этом сомневаюсь, - мальчишка покрутил пробирку в руках, хмыкнул и спрятал в карман. – Говорит, на этот раз просчитал все наверняка. Телефон написать или так запомнишь?

Роману хватило одного взгляда Вескера, чтобы тут же назвать номер, слезть со стола и начать одеваться.

\- Я пришлю тебе приглашения на встречу. В твоих интересах на ней появиться.

\- Я понял, - Роман застегнул пиджак, поправил плащ и пригладил волосы, смотрясь вместо зеркала в стеклянные дверцы шкафа с реактивами. - Мы в расчете? 

\- На сегодня – да, - ученый подошел к двери, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

У порога кабинета мальчишка замешкался:

\- Не говори Данте, что я его сдал.

\- Не скажу. Пошли, провожу до выхода. Охрана здесь не склонна выслушивать незнакомцев.

Вескер и правда не собирался объяснять Данте, откуда взял его номер. Когда они встретятся, такие мелочи уже не будут иметь значения.

\- С охраной я бы и разговаривать не стал, - парень вышел в коридор.

\- Они с тобой тоже. У них четкие инструкции на случай таких ситуаций.

\- Значит, нам всем сегодня повезло, что я встретил тебя, а не их.

С этим утверждением мальчишки Вескер не мог не согласиться. Только на следующий день, просматривая записи с камер, ученый обнаружит, что Роман все-таки пересекся с охраной, и не один раз. Так в личном деле, заведенным Вескером на Романа, появится еще один пункт – способность к гипнозу.

Из окна первого этажа Вескер проследил, как Роман вышел за ворота комплекса и зашагал по дороге в направлении города, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Скорее всего, с Йоханом – на этот счет у Вескера почти не было сомнений. Мальчишка получил то, за чем пришел, и поспешил сообщить о своем успехе ученому. К бывшему коллеге Вескер отнюдь не питал симпатии, но в его способностях успешно применить готовую разработку не сомневался. В любом случае десять цифр в памяти стоили гораздо большего.

Это сделка оказалась выгодной для обоих. Утром, передавая доктору Прайсу пробирку с вирусом, Роман услышал то, чего ждал уже целый год: теперь новое тело Шелли будет жизнеспособным, и после переноса сознания он получит свою сестру назад.

И только Данте пока еще не знал, какими последствиями для него обернется случайная встреча владельца корпорации «Трайселл Фармасьютикалс» и наследника империи Годфри…


End file.
